


"a toon killed his brother"

by Anonymous



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	

There was once a toon who was drawn to be the bad guy. He wasn't a bad guy, though. No toon really was. He was just... mischievous. Naughty. He would do things like paint graffiti on the walls, yank chairs away from folks who were about to sit down, that kind of thing.

And then, one day, the perfect caper occurred to him. Why not rob the bank of Toontown? That's the type of thing a "bad guy" would do, right? And it's all in good fun. After all, he'd just get caught, spend a couple days in Toontown Jail, and then be released. Everyone would have a big laugh about it, and then he'd go on to plan his next big caper.

It was all fun and games. After all, you can't have a good guy without bad guys, right?

And the heist went perfectly! He made off with a bunch of simoleons and everything! And, right on cue, here come the good guys to catch him. They're running up the stairs, and they'll catch up with him soon. Oh, but it can't be that easy, can it? He has to put up a fight, or it's no fun when they actually catch him!

So he cuts through the rope holding up the piano that he prepared in advance, just for this reason. And he's laughing all the while, because, boy howdy! Those toon cops chasing him are in for a surprise when this baby lands on their heads!

The rope snaps, the piano plummets. It hits the staircase with a crash and a discordant twang as all the notes sound off at once. He leans over the rail of the staircase, whooping with laughter. He got one of them! Only one, though. The toon behind him looks horrified. Something is wrong, but the look on his face! It's so funny! He has to laugh at it all! It's almost like...

Like something is wrong.

It clicks.

That's not a toon on the staircase.

That's not ink coming from under the piano.

He's still laughing. Why can't he stop laughing?

The person on the staircase is shouting something. He has been for a while. The words filter in, past the laughter: "You killed my brother! You killed my brother!"

The laughter stops, finally, blessedly.

"I killed your brother?" the toon says. "I killed..."

Brother. Killed. That wasn't a toon under that piano. That was a human, and humans don't... bounce... back...

Something snaps in the toon's head. I'm not a bad guy, he thinks. Not really... Not... I killed... Killed...

And here comes that laughter again. He can't stop it. It's coming up from a newly emptied spot deep inside him.

"I killed your brother," he says between bouts of laughter. "I killed your brother!"

More laughter. He has to get away. He flees, the bag of simoleons with the comically-large dollar sign on the side is still slung over his back as he runs away.

And it takes a few days for the laughter to stop. Every time it does, he hears the noise of the piano crashing down, every note playing at once. He hears the shouting of the dead man's brother. And the laughter starts up again. And it's wrong, so wrong. So he finds where the laughter lives in his heart, and he systematically kills it.

Kills it. Like a man lying under a piano. His laughter dies.

And it wasn't his fault. It couldn't be his fault. He was only playing the bad guy. It was all in fun. Fun. Like those toons outside the window of his apartment, which he's boarded up. The ones that won't stop singing that stupid song. "Smile, darn ya, smile," every. Damned. Day. It's enough to drive even a well-balanced toon just a little bit...

Crazy.

How can he think with all that racket? How can he think with all the noise, the confusion? And the fun. It was "all in good fun" that made him rob a bank. It was "all in good fun" that made him drop the piano. It was "all in good fun" that made him... a murderer.

Well, then. Maybe it wasn't his fault that the man died. Maybe... Maybe it was time to put a stop to it.

No more "all in good fun". No more fun at all. No more Toontown, no more toons.

He'd fix everything.

He began to make a plan.


End file.
